Bittersweet
by RandomJaz
Summary: Kurt's fascination with a local patient changes what he believes is the purpose of courtship. Where does the line between sacrifice and love lie? The new arrival at the sanatorium shows him the fickle ways of fate, leaving him to question the balance between happiness and everyday mortality. (Prequel to Honey) *Story was taken down for editing and rewriting, now available again
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So after getting back in the swing of writing, I felt this story was not up to par with what I am capable of. I deleted it in order to rewrite it. I edited the chapters and combined them in to longer ones. I hope this time around is a much smoother read.**

It had been a brisk Winter morning the Tuesday Dia came to the village. The wind chill was awful, cutting across delicate cheeks and leaving them reddened. Kurt was walking to the mines, securely holding is vest to himself for warmth when he spotted a sickly pale woman being guided to the sanatorium by the town Doctor. She could walk on her own but looking at her would convince anyone else otherwise, upon first glance. She was thin and shivering as she walked, clearly not suited for such frigid conditions.

Making her way up to the stairs leading into the building, she lifted the green silk of her gown to the bend of her knees to climb the steps. For such a seemingly frail woman, her legs were lovely and he was momentarily mesmerized by the soft porcelain that was her skin. Dia slowly made her way into the sanitorium and the doctor promptly shut the door behind her. Kurt continued on his way to the mine brushing off the moment but she didn't leave his thoughts.

Days went by and he saw no sign of the new arrival being that he hadn't left the Carpentry Shop since Tuesday due to an overall distaste for socializing. Her face lingered in his mind, stirring mild curiosity. The frail woman seemed so very out of place in the desolate village, in the dead of winter no less. He had been gazing out his bedroom window when his eyes were drawn to a familiar green material.

Dia was walking down the path to the beach clutching a shawl over her shoulders to stay warm. Suddenly a blue haired girl whom Kurt recognized as the village's nurse, GIna, ran up behind her out of breath and frantic.

"Ms. Dia, what on earth are you doing out here? It's much too cold by the seaside this time of year! Here, let me walk you back …" the young lady began to offer but Dia's sharp voice rung out loudly through the crisp air.

The name Gina had called the frail woman did not go unnoticed by Kurt. He found some degree of satisfaction in discovering what her name was. Watching the scene unfold, he winced as Dia looked ready to tear apart the well meaning nurse.

"I'm _Fine. " She_ barked assertively, but her body was beginning to quake from the frigid ocean breeze. "You fret over such trivial things."

Her small lips were slowly being drained of color as the cold air sucked her of what little body heat she could retain. The young woman's mouth tightened as it became clear that she couldn't play off how cold she actually was. She stayed silent, glaring at the village's nurse who remained calm and tried coaxing Dia to return.

"Come with me, I'll run you a hot bath Miss. " The blue haired girl insisted as she calmly wrapped her arms around Dia, guiding her back to her bedroom at the bleek Sanatorium.

Dia begrudgingly allowed herself to be led away from the ocean side as her rib cage began to shudder. Kurt closed his curtains, trying to ignore the pity welling up in his chest. For first impressions, Dia was certainly not off to a cheerful start. What could possibly be in store for such a troubled individual?

The next morning was warmer than the last with bright sunshine and no wind. He had been chopping wood in front of the shop when Dia came walking up the path. Her blue haired nurse was nowhere insight and he assumed she had escaped unnoticed. The first thing he noticed was how beautiful her eyes were. They were stunningly green, reminded him of life. Ironically enough Dia's whole appearance and demeanor was anything but lively.

She was approaching him and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but just watch. He put his axe down almost robotically when she was within arms distance of him. Out in the sun she looked so much more well put together, her body held upright and proud without being wracked by shivers and hunched over.

"Good day..." she greeted as Kurt just wordlessly stared at her. He nodded and waited for her to continue speaking.

She was beautiful, so dainty. Her demeanor almost regal, like a princess.

"Is this the Carpentry shop I was told about?" she inquired softly. "

"It is, how can I help you? he asked her and Dia just blinked.

"And who would you be?"

"I'm Kurt...I work here."

Dia brought slim fingers up to her dark hair and pulled it behind her ear, eyeing Kurt. Her eyes were beautiful but her stare was not consistent with her delicate appearance. Her eyes looked as if they could freeze one upon accidental glance. They stayed on him and then her attention shifted to the fresh pile of wood Kurt had cut, and she gestured to it.

"I came looking for firewood...my room is cold." she explained and Kurt picked up a light piece, handing it to her.

"Here you are, miss...?" he trailed off, pretending to not know her name.

"Dia. Thank you" those were her parting words and she turned, walking back up the path to the Sanitorium.

Kurt just watched her retreating form wondering why she _really_ wanted that firewood.

The sun was setting and Kurt put his Axe down in the toolbox before making his way back to his room upstairs. His brother Joe was lounging by the T.V while his boss stood by the stove stirring a cup of tea. He hadn't bothered to check the fridge for any food because he didn't feel like cooking. Grabbing the towel hanging from his door he decided he would shower before heading to Duke's café for dinner.

The hot water spewed from the shower head as his thoughts drifted. After washing away the sweat from a day's hard work Kurt dressed in a loose pair of jeans and plain gray V-neck since he was off for the night. Walking to the café was peaceful and he passed by the clinic and sanitorium without a glance. The inside of the café was quiet with soft jazz playing over the speakers. Eve stood behind the bar passing out food while Duke polished glasses and served drinks. Kurt approached Eve to place his order.

Eve was tall blonde woman with large pink eyes who's charming personality had many smitten with her. Her golden hair was always tied back gracefully and she was always soft spoken. Such a trait Kurt could appreciate. She saw Kurt approaching and smiled, knowing exactly what Kurt would ask for.

"Cream of Tomato soup and warm bread?" she asked when Kurt sat down on a bar stool.

"Please"

Eve turned on her heels to prep his food in the small kitchen behind her. She ladled soup in to a deep bowl and moved to place a bun in the brick oven. Kurt twiddled his thumbs staring at the wall right behind Eve. She placed a tray of hot food in front of him before sauntering off to the back to retrieve a new rack of clean glasses from the dishwasher.

Kurt picked up the spoon and started to eat his dinner. Eve came back and just smiled. She didn't speak while Kurt ate, she knew he liked silence and never cared to ruin anyone's meal. Kurt finished eating, and thanked Eve after paying for his tab. She accepted the tip he gave her, waving him off as he left. The cafe was a place most came for good food, drink and conversation, but Kurt didn't care much for the last bit.

Once again passing by the medical buildings located across from Duke's café, Kurt just kept walking and was nearly out of earshot when the door to the sanitorium opened and out came the doctor and Gina. They looked at each other worriedly, clearly very tired with something or other. Being a osey peron wasn't something Kurt strived for but as of late it seemed to be uncharacteristically recurring.

"Gina what am I supposed to do? She doesn't want to be helped" The doctor whispered hushed.

The nurse just shook her head sadly, her lips turning downwards in to a frown.

"If she doesn't cooperate there is nothing else we can do for her, Alex. Maybe my grandmother was right..." Gina's voice cracked.

Alex sighed putting his hand behind his head, shaking it stubborningly with evident dissapointment.

"Let's hope Martha wasn't right just this once" and with that he was guiding Gina back into to building now that their quiet conversation ended.

Kurt found himself worrying about what just happened. Alex and Gina had just stepped outside to have a secretive conversation... about Dia. What was going on?

"LEAVE ME BE!"

Kurt's head whipped to the right at the sudden scream that came from the building. The voice was sharp, angry and very loud. Dia was weak, but her voice carried. He just carried on and continued walking home ignoring the questions that began to surface. Kurt didn't see Dia for a few days after that and he was sincerely curious as to what had happened the other night. Business was slow in the winter so most days Joe and Kurt spent their work hours chopping lumber for the upcoming projects in spring. So once again, Kurt spent the morning chopping Lumber.

As he cut a fallen tree down in to chunks, Kurt started to wonder again what exactly Dia needed that piece of firewood for the other day. The sanitorium didn't have a fireplace in her room...did it? No, not possible. Kurt decided that he would pay her a visit, but he needed an excuse first.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Kurt laid in bed unable to sleep. The space heater hummed in the backround as his thoughts began buzzing. The village was dull the last few years. People began leaving when the local farmer left. The young man, Jack, tried his hand at starting a ranch but never got past growing crops, ones that were average in quality. A year went by and he decided he was done. He packed his things and left for the city, his barren plot had nothing but a tiny worn down house by the beach. So much potential, wasted.

Soon enough others began leaving also, they had high hopes for Jack when he came, but he gave up. Kurt had spent the last 3 years watching that land after it was abandoned. He wanted something good to come of it, waste was something he just couldn't stand. Dia was the first person to come to Flowerbud in while, and it seemed as if her life were no better than the sad plot of land Jack left behind. And with that, he drifted off.

The early morning sun came in through the window,shining off the snowy branches that were within arm's reach of the glass. Rolling out of bed, Kurt dressed and decided that he would brew some coffee before he started his day. Woody was sitting at the table going over the inventory of lumber they were collecting throughout the days for the upcoming Spring.

"Morning" his boss nodded still staring down at the sheets in front of him.

"Hm" he responded, retrieving the coffee pot from the cabinets.

He didn't talk much and his boss knew that but took his chances when possible. Woody's eyes raised to watch Kurt as he silently set the coffee to brew. He wasn't a morning person at all. He watched Kurt retrieve the cream from the fridge, but he also pulled out a mason jar filled with purple jam. Turning to face Woody, Kurt raised an eyebrow. No one in their house liked sweets.

A look of recollection passed over Woody's wrinkled face.

"I polished the counter at Spring Farm last afternoon, miss Nina brought that over while you were out last night. She insisted I take it as a thank you. " he explained, looking back down at his paperwork.

"No one is going to eat it though..." Kurt pointed out and woody just shrugged.

"Didn't want to hurt her feelings. Lovely young lady, that Nina"

Kurt placed it back in the fridge, rolling his eyes, and continued making the coffee. With two mugs he sat down across from Woody, sliding a mug towards him. The silence was unnerving and Woody began speaking again. Kurt's quiet nature gave him a very unapproachable vibe, one that Woody didn't fancy in the least.

"Have you heard, boy? We have a new resident, she's staying at the medical facility behind Jamie's ranch." Woody mentioned, trying to converse with him.

"I've met her, she came by for a piece of firewood about a week ago " Kurt trailed of, not willing to include everything else that happened.

"What would such a frail woman be up to coming all the way over here for firewood, besides they only have one fireplace there. I would know, I built it."

Kurt just shrugged, finishing his coffee before leaving as his brother Joe came down the stairs boisterous and cheerful for work. The better half of the morning was spent organizing the piles of lumber behind the shop with Joe whom tried his best to engage with Kurt.

"This chopping wood stuff is kind of redundant, huh Bro?" Joe stated, chucking lumber in to a pile.

"It's winter, no one gets anything made."

Nodding with a slightly discouraged grimace, Joe shook it off and helped Kurt tie the lumber in to separate units for storage. Kurt said nothing and wished Joe would follow his example. His brother wasn't easily deterred though and tried again.

"Looking forward to Spring? Maybe we'll get some new ladies this year." He joked, half serious. "Slim pickin's around here. Everyone knows each other too well."

"I guess."

Joe couldn't will himself to make another attempt at talking to his brother and chuckled dryly, very uncomfortable. After resting for lunch he and his brother were dismissed from duty. Kurt decided that he would attempt to visit Dia, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He still needed an excuse though. . .showing up randomly could come off with bad impression.

 _The jam._

A welcoming gift would be a reasonable excuse to visit. The jam was far more casual and less threatening than cliché offerings such as flowers. He retrieved the jar from the fridge and set off to find Dia. Walking past the deserted house on the beach irked Kurt, it was just so depressing. The barren field overgrown with weeds and the rickety old house in need of repair were a reminder of how poorly kept the town as a whole was. An opportunity for proper failed and the town suffered along with it.

With his head focused ahead he ignored Jack's land and continued walking. The building was oddly quiet when he arrived at the sanatorium. Standing by the sign in book, he waited for the attendant to greet him. A rustling was heard from behind one of the curtained cubicles and Gina revealed herself. She had been folding hospitals gowns.

"Hello, is everything ok? If something is wrong I can go next door and fetch the Doctor..." she told Kurt, very confused because no one ever came to the sanitorium with intentions beyond seeking emergency help.

He shook his head and gestured to the book lying on the front desk.

"I would like to sign it, actually"

Gina tilted her head, not understanding. She wondered who he could be interested in seeing being that he only patient currently in their care was...

"...I'm here to visit Dia" he continued, holding up the mason jar. " A welcoming gift, If you will."

The blue hair nurse walked behind the counter and retrieved a visitor sticker despite the sheer ridiculousness of it. She pushed the sign in book towards Kurt and pulled out a pen, writing his name on the sticker.

"Here you are... put this on and you can make your way upstairs after you finish filling in the visitor log "

The scratching of the pen could be heard and Gina let him go without further questioning. She mentally was trying to figure out how Kurt knew Dia, but stayed professional. She couldn't pry. Returing to her duties, she didn't fret over it another second.

"Thank you" and he turned on his heels to walk towards the stairs.

Dia was sitting in the day room reading a book when he reached the top step. Apparently she assumed he was the nurse because she stiffened as she heard footsteps and realized someone had intruded her on her alone time.

"Gina I already told you earlier, I don't wanna hear it anymore-" she began to snap, turning to send an icy glare at her intruder but stopped when she saw it was just the carpenter she had visited earlier in the week.

Kurt stood there stiffly silent and Dia just questioned him bluntly as ever.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

Kurt was caught off guard and remained silent. After seeing her last he'd seen Dia's brusque persona during her departure but wasn't expecting such aggression. Stunned, he remembered the jar in his hands and held it up for her to see. Her eyes actually softened and the words she spoke were less aggressive than he expected after her initial greeting.

"What, is that for me?" she asked, Kurt simply nodded in response.

Handing over the purple jar Kurt watched as a small smile swept over her mouth. She turned the jar over in her hands and fluttered her lashes joyfully. Her nails tapped the glass mason jar and she smiled sincerely, the expression transforming her face, leaving Kurt stunned.

"This must be blueberry, I love blueberries. Thank you" she grew quiet and went back to sit down. "...Is this all you came for?"

Kurt figured it was now or never. He should just go for it.

"You came by for a piece of firewood the other week, I heard you were a patient here so I thought I should visit..."

He figured he should leave out the multiple things he had heard and witnessed. Coming off as rude were something both Dia and Kurt had great potential for and Kurt didn't want to leave a bad impression while subtly prying her for information. If a bad impression was made he'd never get his answers.

"Oh..." She commented airily, picking her book back up from where it sat on the couch, and marking the page she had been reading.

She took a seat and just turned. motioning to the fireplace that was across the day room, currently lit. It made sense to have the fireplace on the second floor, that's where the patients would reside for the most part. Dia was currently the only one, the day room had to be kept warm for her. But still, why did she come for firewood? From what he had seen, Gina barely condoned the idea of her leaving the facility. Kurt decided to sit on the love seat adjacent from the couch she sat on as he hoped to figure out what was going on.

" I'm just surprised Gina hadn't come for it, being you're the patient I would have presumed that the staff would frown upon you running such errands..." he continued, treading carefully. Sounding indifferent, as always.

Dia's head turned sharply and Kurt was staring in to vividly green irises.

"I'm perfectly capable of performing such trivial tasks!" she insisted, as if trying to convince him.

Kurt's eyes widened at her raised voiced and she caught herself before she completely lost it.

"Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't any of my business to begin with-" he started, regretting his impromptu venture in to personal business but Dia shook her head, turning her back on him from where she sat.

"No, I shouldn't yell at you. I'm sorry"

Silence.

The crackling of the fireplace filled Kurt's ears as he sat, hesitantly pondering whether or not he should make his exit for the day. He watched as Dia's shoulders remained tense and decided he should leave to ease her stress.

"Maybe I should go." Kurt began to leave his seat but Dia panicked, her aggressive walls dropping. "I apologize for any discomfort I've caused."

"No! Please don't go!" and once again, Kurt's eyes widened.

Glued to where he sat, he eyed Dia's back. As her shoulders began to tremble, Kurt started questioning his motive for visiting this woman he really didn't know. She was such a beautiful dainty lady, but carried herself filled with what was clearly bitterness. It was very unbecoming, very sad. Such a waste.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he was gradually becoming uncomfortable. "I'll leave you to your personal space"

"Please don't go, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just everyone this past year has treated me like I'm incapable of doing anything for myself. No one actually talks to me, I'm so frustrated." She started crying, exploding with a pressure he didn't know was building to begin with and Kurt's stomach sank. " I came here hoping everything would be different, but it's not. Gina and Alex...they're the same."

What was going on here? He moved, sitting on the couch where Dia was crying, and placed his hand on her shoulder, deeply concerned for her well being. Was she being taken care of properly? He had heard horror stories of care facilities in the city...that wouldn't carry over to his village, would it?

"Is everything okay, are you safe here?" he questioned her, ready to call the proper authorities if need be. "If you need help, tell me now."

"No one seems to think I'm stable, let alone safe" her voice was choked and she kept crying. "I don't need their help!"

What had this petite woman been through? As frail and weak as she looked, she hardly seemed ill. If anything, she seemed depressed. Kurt kept his hand on her trembling shoulder and rubbed it softly, hoping the simple contact would reassure her that he was in fact listening, she was being heard. Dia sniffed, wiping at her eyes and Kurt reached his arm past her bent head to retrieve the box of tissues besides the arm of the couch. Dia took it, cleaning herself up before turning to face Kurt once again.

Her face was no longer filled with anger nor cold indiffrence, she looked tired. She looked very tired. Her eyes met Kurt's and she flushed slightly, avoiding his gaze embarrassed. Kurt decided that he needed to know what was really "wrong" with her. He wanted to hear it from her mouth, not Gina or Alex's. Her outburst left him feeling a sense of urgency, as if were in danger.

"Dia" The word came out louder than he had hoped.

Dia looked at him, eyes red around the edges and small tears clinging to her eyelashes, and Kurt took a deep breath, releasing it through his nose. It was now or never, he might as well just ask.

"If you don't mind me asking...Why are you here?" he whispered. " Are you here against your will?"

A pin could have been heard dropping to the floor. Dia faltered and didn't know how to explain, her eyes shifted to the ground and Kurt stayed silent. He was going to apologize for being to forward but Dia suddenly broke the silence. She looked at him, eyes glassy.

"I tried to kill myself last Fall" The words left her mouth and lingered in the air between them, and Kurt could have sworn he misheard her.

"W-what? " He couldn't have asked the question calmly even if he tried, that was not what he was expecting.

Dia briefly considered asking him to leave after she spit it out, but his reaction changed her mind. He sounded like he cared, he was listening...he was actually listening. He hadn't run, and he hadn't called her ill. She never would have expected such humanity from a stranger.

"My mother passed away last summer, she was the only person who ever showed me any affection. My family, they're wealthy...but they're not friendly. I couldn't accept that Mother was gone and …" and her voice died down but Kurt urged her to continue. "I fell in to a deep depression and all I did was cry. My family got sick of me and didn't want to deal with it...so they sent me to a clinic in the city. All they did was give me medication, all I did was blubber and sleep for months."

Kurt was left speechless and couldn't even fathom how she felt. To him it sounded like she was left there to rot... was she was the real question in his opinion. Other questions surfaced along with it, pulling at his heart strings. Did anyone visit her? How did she end up here?

"Did, anyone visit you?" he asked, horrified with the morbid situation he was being faced with but hadn't bargained for..

He really wasn't ready for the answer but waited to hear it. Dia eyes began to fill with tears again and Kurt braced himself for what was going to come out of her mouth. She shook her head and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Your father...?" he questioned weakly.

"My mother was a widow when she died. I didn't have anyone else but her. After spending nearly 6 months at the clinic, I tried to go back home. I called but no one ever answered. Nearly 2 weeks later a lawyer shows up to read me Mother's will. She left me nearly all her money, and her siblings didn't like that. They kicked me out of the house."

Kurt's face felt cold and he wondered how pale he must have become in the last few minutes. His vocal cords must have twined amongst each other because his ability to talk was completely obliterated. Dia looked to him, shaking her head in anguish with lips trembling.

" They didn't even care that she was gone, they just wanted her money." She whispered heart brokenly. " I just snapped. I tried to run from it."

Dia sobbed and she didn't look frail to him anymore, she still looked defeated and heart broken.. This woman he didn't know was a sobbing mess in front of him and he didn't know what to say. He watched her until she pulled herself together once more and she covered her face. Kurt's mouth pulled in to a tight line as he contemplated on what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt sat quietly while Dia simply continued to cry. The moment was surreal, he never would have guessed this was how today would have turned out. This poor woman, it seemed she was hurting so badly. She hadn't even properly grieved the death of her mother but here she was being treated like a basket case... that was only a fraction of the whole story. Her sobbing was beginning to sound choked and Kurt knew her throat had to be killing her.

"You sound like you need a drink, should I get you one?" he asked in a sincere attempt to help her along with excuse himself for a moment to contemplate.

Dia nodded her head so he went downstairs in search of a water dispenser and noticed one by the filing cabinets towards the back of the building, behind a curtained off cubicle. He took paper cup filling it with water to take a drink then tossed the used cup before he grabbed another filling it for Dia. The sound of Gina's voice caught his attention as he could faintly hear her talking on the phone within one of the cubicles.

"Dia got a visitor not too long ago, I don't know why...if she feels better after the visit I'll approach her again about the medication."

Kurt stayed quiet as Gina ceased her talking, pausing to listen to what the other had to say.

"Well if she starts cooperating with treatment maybe she'll finally move on with her life. She can't stay here forever, Alex."

Silence.

"I'll let you know how it goes."

Kurt could hear the click of the phone and the shuffling of papers, he assumed Gina was doing paperwork and went back up the stairs. The first thing he noticed was Dia was no longer sitting on the couch. She was now standing by the window, staring out in to the village. Kurt approached her with the water and gently cleared his throat. Turning Dia took the cup from him, drinking slowly before falling silent. The air between them suddenly became awkward again, as if she hadn't just had a breakdown in his presence moments prior. Kurt wished she would just say _something_ but Dia turned back to the window, staring longingly at the outside world. Her eyes still tearing in the corners.

"I want to go outside again...but Gina always comes running after me".

"What about the other day when you came to the shop? Did she follow you then?" he inquired and Dia sighed.

"No, but she lectured me when I got back. I have every right to go outside on my own but she insists I have a chaperone. I don't want a medical attendants following me everywhere. It makes me feel trapped...they don't care. Noone cares."

The fingers of her left hand tightened on the windowsill as she crushed the paper cup in her right before dropping the crumpled object in frustration. Both hands now clenching the window sill, Dia continued to stare out the window. Kurt stepped up behind her, resting his large palms on her delicate hands.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked seriously, watching as her tense shoulders slightly loosen.

The light callus on his fingers touched her, grazing her knuckles as he earnestly waited for her answer. Dia found herself blushing at Kurt's gentle actions. Why was he being so kind to her? No one was ever this kind towards her...except her mother. Realizing Kurt still expected an reply, she hesitantly spoke up.

"I want to go to the b-beach..." she answered and Kurt calmly tugged her away from the window.

"So be it"

She resisted at first but gave in, letting him lead her to the stairs

"Wait!" Dia's voice startled Kurt and he released his soft grip on her hand.

Dia hurried to her room, grabbing her shawl she returned to Kurt by the stairs. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline as he took her hand once more, she was being taken away from this building by a man. A really handsome man. One who had actually listened to _her_ and didn't run away. It seemed romantic...almost.

Kurt made his way down the stairs with Dia with him, refusing to let go of her hand as she nervously looked for Gina to pop up and stop used his unoccupied hand to sign the visitor's log again, marking the "patient" out box and leaving the book open for Gina to see. They made their way outside and Dia allowed herself to be lead to the seaside she had been dragged away from earlier that week. They made it to the edge of the sand and Kurt's hand let go of Dia's hand , she approached the pier where a dolphin swam back and forth in hopes that a passing fisherman would toss him a fish or rub his nose.

Kurt watched as her green gown blew in the brisk Winter breeze. Her dark hair contrasted beautifully against the stark white snow that lightly covered the wooden surface of the pier while she just gazed out in to the horizon. It was late afternoon and the sky gradually darkened for the Moon's arrival. Dia emersed herself in the sea breeze, breathing it in with relief.

"Mama!"

A small child ran through the splashing waves, laughing as she was chased by a slender middle aged woman with long black curls. The woman caught up to her, catching her under the arms and swinging her playfully, smiling.

"I love the beach, Mama! "

"Well I love you" the slender woman cooed, her green eyes crinkling slightly as she held her child high.

"I love you more!"

Dia was in her own world, blissfully unaware of the frigid salty air hitting her cheeks, unlike last time she had tried coming here. Coming back to reality Dia caught her breathe with a startled gasp. Adrenaline was furiously pumping through her veins and her throat began to close up as the she felt tears leaking from her eyes.

 _Mother_

Forcing herself to breathe she relished in the freedom Kurt had given her for the first time In what felt like an eternity.

 _Kurt._

She could hear his footsteps approaching from behind her and she internally cringed knowing he would see her tear stained face once again. Keeping her face bent down she attempted to conceal herself with the dark wisps of hair framing her face but it was of no use.

"Is this too much?"

His deep voice cut through the air louder than the crashing waves in front of them. Dia could only bring herself to nod, being she was choked up. The loving eyes of her late mother still fresh in her mind. Shivers began to rack her ribcage and the sobs caught in her throat surfaced. Kurt cautiously reached for Dia and she threw herself at him desperate for human contact. He pulled Dia in to his chest, hoping she felt the comfort she needed. Dia gripped the edges of Kurt's vest in an attempt to ground herself, but her tired body began to exhaust under the pressure of sobbing.

"I'm so sorry..." she choked, knuckles turning white from her grip. "You don't need to deal with any of this. You can leave whenever you want to."

Her arms began to tremble and her knees buckled from underneath her. She anticipated the sharp pain of snow across her calves but felt strong arms catch her around the waist instead. She was lifted back to her feet, still in Kurt's top of her rested just below his chin. Kurt held her to him as she cried, his chest tightening.

"What's wrong?" he voice rasped as Dia's fingers curled around his biceps, vainly trying to assert strength that kept her going. The deep embedded desire to push through and overpower the grief.

Dia just continued to cry and Kurt helplessly tightened his arms around her, desperately trying to comfort the beautiful woman falling apart in his embrace. He held her tightly and shortly after her sobbing dwindled to soft hiccups. Relieved Kurt rested his chin on the top of her head as Dia loosened her grip on his vest and rested her forehead on his collarbone.

"I don't have anyone left." Her hushed voice barely reached his ears, but the words floated around his head like big red letters. "You have no clue how much I appreciate this."

Kurt lifted her chin with the tips of her fingers, coaxing Dia to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and her pale cheeks were flushed pink but none of it mattered. She was still beautiful. There was no excusable reason for such a delicate woman to be abandoned so cruelly. Kurt kissed her chastely on the temple.

Dia froze in shock at the intimate contact. This wasn't really happening...was it? Kurt's soft amber eyes held her gaze, anticipating her reaction. His intention wasn't to come across so boldly, but it just felt right. Dia looked to him, unsure of what to say, she hardly knew this man. Kurt released her as she began to pull away, mistaking her silence for fear.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kurt apologized, assuming Dia was startled by his forwardness. "I just..."

Dia took Kurt's hands in her own and held them in an attempt to console him. A small smile grazed her lips and Kurt's heart jumped at the serenity he saw flash across her features.

"I don't take well to strangers...but I'm trusting you. Okay?"

She let go of Kurt's hands and leaned in to him, soaking in the warmth that radiated from his torso. The sea breeze harshened as the sky became darker, signaling early nightfall. The faint sound of an owl traveled past their ears and Dia looked up at Kurt when the sound of footsteps interrupted what she had been ready to say.

There stood to Gina, ready to retrieve Dia after discovering her leave. Dia visibly bristled and averted her face away from both her and Kurt. He faced the blue haired nurse, her eyes softening sympathetically and she spoke.

"Good evening, I don't mean to interrupt but visiting hours ended not long ago...I came to ensure miss Dia gets back safely."

Kurt stood still as Dia's tense body made no motion to lift itself off his chest. Gina stood patiently waiting for Dia to accompany her back to the sanitorium, watching Kurt. Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't just pressure her to follow Gina, but it was getting late and the sanitorium did have regulations. Dia was a patient, whether she accepted that or not.

"I don't want to go" Dia pleaded under her breath, keeping her voice low to ensure Gina couldn't hear her gentle tone of voice.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise." Kurt whispered down to her. "If you go with her calmly you'll have an easier evening. Trust me."

Dia pulled away from him, trusting his word. She walked over to Gina who bowed a bit at the waist to Kurt, thanking him. Taking Dia's arm in hers they made their way back to the sanitorium for the evening. Dia looked back over her shoulder at Kurt, who waved with a quick swing of his hand, and smiled.

The walk back to the carpentry shop was uncharacteristically lonely for Kurt. He never really felt lonely, he was used to doing his own thing on his own time and alone. . He didn't care for company. It was loud and annoying. Something about Dia just had him fascinated, she was quiet and naturally soft spoken. Her brash moments of anger were so unsettling, she wasn't meant to be that way. He just knew it.

The shop was quiet like it normally was after hours. Woody could be heard snoring from his room on the first floor. The lights were off as Kurt made his way up the stairs to his own room. A door swung open on the way and he recoiled back from it alarmed. Joe emerged from the bathroom, concerned over his brother's stance.

"I catch you off guard there, Bro?"

Sighing, Kurt waved his hand in a disgruntled gesture and carried on towards his room. Joe watched him go until remembering something. He called out his brother and watched him turn to look over his shoulder, facial expression void of any interest.

"Fire Festival is soon, Woody said he's not coming with us this year. It's just us."Joe explained, "Figured I'd tell you now. Don't know when I'll catch you around tommorow."

Kurt woke the next morning groggy with sleep but due to his internal clock he was unable to go back to bed again. The hot water from the showerhead beat down on him, soaking his brown hair. His bangs plastered to his forehead and water leaked down his jaw as he slowly escaped the drowsy haze he was trapped in. Eventually he washed himself and actually finished his shower.

Dressed for the day he went downstairs for breakfast. Joe was nowhere to be seen so Kurt assumed he was still sleeping in. Woody had already left for the morning, Kurt had no idea where to though. Setting the coffee maker to brew he snacked on some bread left on the counter without much of a appetite. Dia was waiting for him and he knew it. After having some coffee he figured it was time to keep his promise to Dia. So he left.

He ignored the deserted plot of land that used to be Jack's Farm as he walked down the path leading to Spring Farm. As he casually navigated his way in the direction of the sanitorium his thoughts began to race suddenly, causing him to become anxious. Where was all this going? He had encountered Dia more than she had encountered him. He admittedly was, on some level, smitten with the pretty young lady but what was he really getting himself in to? He promised to visit...should he bring something? He brought her jam yesterday, but then he had needed an excuse to see her. At the time he needed an excuse because he didn't know her.

Pausing by the path leading to the beach where he and Dia stood the previous night, Kurt began to second guess everything. This was crazy, he watched a woman he didn't have any relation to break down in front of him and then whisked her off in to the evening. to comfort her. He promised to be there for her. Someone vulnerable who clearly had baggage and needed consistent support. Was it worth it?

 _"I'm trusting you"_

Dia's large green eyes flashed in his mind, remembering how beautiful she was when she smiled at him...It was worth it. Wasn't it? Kurt contemplated the matter in his thoughts when the sound of his name dragged him back to full awareness of his surroundings.

"Kurt!" The jolly mayor, waved to him while passing.

Kurt didn't particularly like the Mayor Theodore. He was friendly and ambitious but Kurt felt he didn't quite fulfill his duties as the community leader for FlowerBud Village. Hardly anyone wanted to stay because there was nothing to offer. The mayor often tried to sell the idea of residency to curious individuals, always over exaggerating the hype of running your own farm or ranch. Jack had been naive enough to fall for it.

The Mayor being the friendly individual he was, toddled up to Kurt. Internally cringing he braced himself for the excessive chatting he thought would spew from his mouth but was actually surprised at what came out.

"Good morning! So glad to run in to you! Was going to run over to the shop but no need now." Theodore greeted him chipper, excited over something "I need you to tell Woody that the house by the beach has fixed up by the end of this season. ."

Kurt stood there trying to process the request which had been thrown at him. The mayor wanted Jack's shack fixed ? But why? As if reading Kurt's mind Theodore continued talking, explaining himself.

"That land has been purchased. I had an advertisement sent to a real estate agency in the city, it was sold at an agricultural auction. Some lucky individual is going to moving here this spring. I don't know the details of the new owner, but regardless please tell Woody."

"Oka-"

"Oh! before I forget! Tomorrow is the Fire Festival. Please don't forget! It's your shop's turn to light the bonfire this year."

With that Theodore turned and made his way back home, leaving a speechless Kurt to stand and gather his already scrambled thoughts. A new rancher was moving in... and the "festival" was tomorrow. Kurt began contemplating how he was going to get out of sitting on the sand for an hour with his brother when a realization hit him. He could bring Dia. Dia. He still had to see her.

Remembering his inner debate over whether to show up empty handed or not Kurt just threw caution to the wind and decided he was going to bring a gift. After all, he did have to ask her on a...date? Shaking his head he changed route and went back towards Spring Farm.

Kurt entered the shop and approached the counter, pointing to the small display of blue mist flowers left over from the end of Fall. Avoiding the questioning gaze Liz gave him he payed and thanked her. Small bouquet in hand he approached the Sanitorium suddenly feeling like eyes were watching him. Something told him to look up and he caught gleeful green eyes disappearing behind a window curtain.

Kurt caught himself feeling the desire to smile but didn't. Such a childish act was so cute when she did it but he didn't care to partake. She was waiting for him when he climbed the stairs, her eyes lit up and he realized how cliché he must look showing up with flowers. Oh well. Having the decency to feel self conscious he handed her the gift.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally seeing people happy didn't phase Kurt, but Dia's happiness actually stirred up feelings in him. Her contentment made him feel content in a vicarious way.

"These are for you..."

Taking the flowers and bringing them to her nose, her eyes lit up and Kurt couldn't help but be satisfied with himself. She was just so happy. It was a nice change, even if it wasn't guaranteed to last.

"These flowers, I adore them. My mother had a small garden at the Manor where I grew up, she always spent Autumn mornings in the garden tending to these." she sighed, staring lovingly at the delicate flowers."Thank you so much, Kurt."

She excused herself to place the flowers in a vase before taking them to her bedroom for safekeeping. Dia returned moments later and gestured for him to sit on the couch with her. Turned towards him, ankles crossed under her, she smiled and waited for Kurt to speak.

"Having a good morning?" he asked casually.

"Now I am"

Dia answered him playfully as if they'd known each other for years, He really didn't know much about this woman other than her reasons for being hospitalized, the realization bothered him. They really were strangers... compatible strangers, he hoped.

"How do you pass time here? I'm just curious..." Kurt asked, hoping to gain some insight to Dia's casual life.

"Books." she answered, glancing at the large oak bookcase that stood against the wall. "Many, many books."

"Do you ever grow tired of reading?" he asked

Dia shook her head and went on to explain her very secluded childhood. Her mother opted to homeschool Dia herself, so socializing wasn't something she did growing up. When she wasn't studying Dia would either garden with her mother or read numerous books from her deceased father's large library. Dia's father had been a prestigious literature professor during his lifetime, collecting books to read was his passion.

The topic of the Fire festival kept crossing his mind as he listened to her talk but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt Dia who noticed his vague uneasiness and paused her chatter to question him. Kurt hesitated to voice his thoughts but did so upon request.

"You're not used to the customs around here yet but there's a festival tomorrow..." he trailed off.

Dia nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, tomorrow is the Fire 's custom that someone lights a bonfire by the ocean at sundown. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to go, that sounds so nice. A bonfire at the beach."

The day went by smoothly as Kurt kept Dia company upstairs. They passed hours just talking. Gina hadn't come up to intrude on them, the realization dawned on Dia. Glancing at the clock she was awfully surprised to see the time. It was nearly time for dinner. The detail did not go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Are you hungry? It's getting late."

"I can't say that I'm not, but it's alright. Gina will fetch me something later on after our visit." Dia assured Kurt, not wanting their visit to end.

Kurt knew she was enjoying the company he provided her with but didn't want to be the reason she prolonged her wait for dinner. Gina didn't mention anything about him removing Dia from the premises the previous day and Kurt thought there was no reason he couldn't do it again.

"The café across the way has good food...if you were interested we could go. I usually go there for dinner around this time." He told her, trying to avoid blatantly asking her if she'd like to be taken to dinner. "If you'd rather eat here with Gina, that's fine too."

"Oh I eat alone here" Dia clarified quietly. "I'm a patient...the only one."

" Let's go then."

Signing out they made their way across the path to the Moonlight café. Kurt's presence was immediately noticed by the bartender Eve. A confused expression spread across her delicate face as Kurt walked towards a small table instead of the front counter where he usually sat. The confusion was replaced with intrigue once she noticed Dia. Kurt pulled out the chair for her and retreated to the opposite end of the table to sit across from her. Eve brought over two menus and inwardly chuckled at Kurt's blatant embarrassment when being questioned with her expression. .

"Well hello, you're a face I haven't seen. I'm Eve, welcome to the Café." she greeted sweetly to Dia, handing her a menu.

"Thank you, my name is Dia." she replied to their waitress, smoothing out her skirt as she got comfortable.

"I'll be back in a minute,I'm sure Kurt could fill you in on the specials."

Eve smiled and sauntered off back to the bar, extremely curious as to what was going on she watched them. Kurt could see her in his peripheral vision and tried to ignore Eve's well intended eavesdropping as she pretended to look busy.

Returning to their table after not getting anything, she took their orders. Kurt ordered his usual and Dia ordered salad, grateful to see fresh greens available. The food didn't take long at all as Eve brought it over within minutes being the items were easily prepared and at hand. They ate in comfortable silence and once finished Kurt approached the counter to pay the bill.

Once paying Duke he approached Eve who was waving him over. She handed him a small dish with a thin slice of cheesecake drizzled with what he assumed was strawberry sauce.

"This is on the house. You don't have a sweet tooth but I'm sure that young woman does." Eve explained, winking.

"Eve...it's not what it looks like." Kurt explained to her, insisting he pay for the cheesecake but Eve refused to accept it.

"On the house, remember?" She chimed, ignoring the fact that he'd tried explaining there was nothing going on.

Dessert and spoon in hand he brought the cake to Dia.

"Oh you didn't have to, Kurt-"

Kurt shrugged slightly and set the place down in front of her, taking his seat.

"No worries."

"But where's yours?" Dia worried. "You didn't get a dessert for you?"

" I don't like sweets all that much"

Dia's eyes brightened once the sweet substance was spooned in to her mouth. The soft red syrup dripped lightly on to her lower lip and she ran her tongue over the plush pink skin to retrieve it. The small action caught Kurt's attention and he found himself watching her lips closing around the slender spoon as she ate.

"Mmm, these berries were cooked down perfectly. This is delicious." she gushed. " My compliments to whoever made this."

Kurt was startled from his train of thought and played off the startle by chuckling dryling.

"Glad you like it. I'll give your compliment to Eve, she prepares the food here."

Once Dia was finished with dessert they thanked Eve and made their way out, the blonde waitress's smug grin unnoticed by Dia. Dia turned north towards the mountains and pointed curiously. Kurt followed her hand and explained that there was a waterfall and forest to the west of the northern mountain. She grabbed his bicep and walked off towards the area, toting Kurt along with her.

Kurt didn't put up any fight as he was guided along with Dia. She led the way to where she wanted to go The ground under their feet crunched with snow as they made their way to the forest that surrounded the Harvest Goddess Pond. Holding her hand he led her to the small cavern where the Goddess's pond was. The area was dark and dull with nothing but a stone statue standing on a small cliff structure surrounded by clear water. Dia's face fell slightly at the depressing statue.

"That statue...it's so sad, Kurt. Why." she asked, tugging on his sleeve. "I wasn't expecting such a bleak setting."

"Legend has it the Goddess turned to stone because the people she loved stopped loving her. The Goddess was a beautiful woman with a smile that could brighten even the coldest of hearts." he explained as his face fell. "She turned to stone and she was left to stay that way. I don't know how true the story is but no one ever really talks about it. Not surprisingly, people forget this statue is even here and it kind of creeps me out to be honest."

"How was she supposed to be freed from the stone? Was that ever told?" Dia asked, oddly concerned.

"The Goddess will be freed from the stone with kindness. I'm not sure in what context but it's just a legend as far as everyone is concerned."

Dia fell silent, visibly distraught over the tale. Seeing all there was to see already, Kurt walked her out of the Goddess's and led her to the river instead for a view which was more pleasant on the eyes. . Large evergreen trees were the only source of color in the otherwise barren area outside the entrance to the Goddess pond, the heavy green foliage of their branches adding some life to the simple mountain setting.

The gentle waterfall splashed in to the surface of the long river as they admired it. Dia shivered from the frigid night air and leaned in to Kurt who stood next to her. Her eyes stayed fixed to the water as she grew oddly quiet again. Concerned, he asked if she was okay but her continued silence answered the question for him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"...It's...it's nothing. Don't worry. "

The silence returned as Kurt watched the waterfall splash. He turned to ask her if she wanted to go home but was startled to find her face staring at him. Her fingers rested on his vest as she leaned on her toes to reach his face. Kurt's hurt nearly leaped from his throat as Dia's lips touched the skin of his cheek.

"I've known you for a few days now but you've helped me so much. Thank you for today, and everything. I hate to cut tonight short but I'm ready to return to my room." her voice was sincere but laced with hidden reason.

Kurt walked her back to the sanitorium without question where she hugged him with promises of excitement for the festival tomorrow. She waved him off before entering the building. Kurt breathed heavily and released it with what sounded almost like sigh as his brain began to wonder what had happened on the mountain.

Turning in for bed that night, Kurt was left to shuffle through his thoughts. All that came to mind was Dia. What was it that kept pulling him back there? Back to her. He was never quick to attach to people, let alone go out his way for them. But the first day he saw her left quite an impression. Dia had come here alone, she had nobody...and now she had Kurt.

He vaguely wondered what was to come of his encounters with miss Dia. She was clearly still very troubled and couldn't yet function fully but had so much life shining behind her eyes now. She had a chance to heal, and she would. Kurt truly believed that. Surprising to himself, he wanted to be there as she healed.

He wanted to be with her all the time.

The realization struck him as astounding. Taken back, he shook his head at the thought. It was foolish to care so deeply for a stranger, wasn't it? Dia clearly cared for him back. Maybe he was getting soft or maybe he was falling in love. Startled at the rapid progression of his thoughts, he decided it was officially time to sleep.


End file.
